Talk:Bully Wiki
Ruleset for Wiki If anyone is interested in knowing the rules of Wiki, then look here http://bullygame.wikia.com/wiki/Bully_Wiki:Simplified_ruleset Dan the Man 1983 03:20, 20 June 2008 (UTC) Opinions on this Wikia Just add your opinions here. State what you think needs to be done and maybe what needs to be cut. Also we can discuss here wether we should add the fanfiction characters or not. I'll add my two cents on the matter later. Dan the Man 1983 10:27, 12 June 2008 (UTC) :I think the most important thing we need to do is figure out some way to get an administrator here, or to get one of us with admin powers. I don't know what Wikia's policy is on when an administrator goes AWOL. :I don't think Fanfiction characters should be included, and we need a means to delete them when they're made. :Right now I'm working on collecting quotes and formatting characters. I got a few for Norton, a bunch for Duncan... I figure I'll work on getting the Greasers section expanded, then tackle the Townies. McJeff 03:32, 14 June 2008 (UTC) ::I agree that the fanfictions don't belong here, They don't appear in the game. Simple as that really. ::On regards to Adminship, see my talkpage. Dan the Man 1983 03:37, 14 June 2008 (UTC) :::I posted my endorsement of you as the top admin guy on that dude's talk page. McJeff 04:51, 14 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Thanks dude. Dan the Man 1983 05:16, 14 June 2008 (UTC) :::::The way that the quotes are down on Kirby's page is neat and tidy, I think the quotes section of all character pages should be this. Quotes that state fighting should be stated under the heading fighitng talk etc etc. Dan the Man 1983 05:18, 14 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::That'll be easier to do when we have more quotes for these people. Instead of working on the greasers I worked on the Jocks, and I've got them all formatted. McJeff 05:20, 14 June 2008 (UTC) (outdent) I also made an article for The Hole. It's full of speculation, but since this is wikia not wikipedia I'd think that would be ok. McJeff 05:20, 14 June 2008 (UTC) :Also I would to state that one of the issues we had on wikipedia was an arguement between you and another member on whether we should use black or African American to describe a coloured student. What are your opinions on this? Should we use black? African American? or just put down Black, presumably African American? Dan the Man 1983 05:23, 14 June 2008 (UTC) ::I'd forgotten about that. Anyway I don't like using African-American because that presumes that they're from Africa, which not all black people are, they could be Atlantic islanders. There used to be edit wars over whether to say Mr. Hattrick had a Jamaican accent or not (I don't know, never heard one personally). Anyway I prefer black, with "presumably African-American" in cases like Norton's where it's pretty obvious he's from America. McJeff 05:41, 14 June 2008 (UTC) :::I used to delete that about Mr. Hattrick. There is no way that his accent is Jamaican. The UK has a lot of Jamaican immigrants, so I kind of know what a Jamaican accent sounds like. His accent to me sounds like an American speaking posh. African-American is a PC term for Black Americans, just like Black Briton is a PC term for a Black Brit. Dan the Man 1983 05:50, 14 June 2008 (UTC) ::::I don't personally think much of political correctness, but if you think Hattrick and Chad's accents aren't islander, I don't think there's much of a case for any of the black students not being African-American, and so that could probably be changed. I don't think it should be, but it's not a big enough deal that I'd edit war over it if someone wanted the PC version. The thing with Mr_Roces (guy who edit warred with me) was that he decided he needed to flame me and talk trash on my userpage. McJeff 05:52, 14 June 2008 (UTC) :::::I think we should then use the old decision from Wikipedia and state that they are Black. With an exception of Norton of course, cause he is the only Greaser that isn't Italian American. Dan the Man 1983 05:55, 14 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::Sigh. Paul H K 10:37, 16 June 2008 (UTC) :::::What's the sighing for Paul? Dan the Man 1983 18:07, 16 June 2008 (UTC) Character pages and student heritage. Does anyone agree or disagree with the way the formatting is in character page? If so, then this is the place to say and add your reasons why. A few weeks back I started the formatting to the character pages, and put them into sections, so they look neater. Infact I got the idea to do it after looking at Tad Spencers character page and it was neatened into sections. It looks cleaner then a wall of text in my view. Another thing we could add is heritage to their pages, In the past we added these on wikipedia, but it got deleted since it was speculation. However since you can guess what heritage they are by looking at their names, like Algernon Papadopolous, Papadopolous is a Greek surname, so I stated on his page that he has either Greek or Greek-Cypriot ancestry. Anyways if anyone has any agreements or disagreements with this or anything else, then state them here. Dan the Man 1983 02:44, 15 June 2008 (UTC) :I like the formatting. I started doing it with Tad and Trent since they had such big articles, but that A-Dust guy kept reverting me, so I left this wiki alone for a few months. Now he's gone, so I'm back. :Speculation about heritage is fine, although in Algie's case it should be noted that he doesn't have any appearance of Greek/Cybpriot heritage, he just looks like another ginger kid. McJeff 04:26, 15 June 2008 (UTC) ::Yes it's great to have you back here, since you know the in's and out's of pretty much every student. :: I think we should state that on Algie's page, He dosen't look like a Greek Cypriot. However since his name is Greek, I just stated the fact thats all. I put down either Greek or Greek Cypriot since both nationalities have the same names. Dan the Man 1983 04:53, 15 June 2008 (UTC) Nominations and votes for assistant administrators/system operators I created this section so we can nominate and vote for assistant administrators. Paul H K 04:31, 17 June 2008 (UTC) :Okay who would you vote for and why? I'd vote for McJeff, since I feel he would do a better job. Dan the Man 1983 05:40, 17 June 2008 (UTC) ::I'll vote for McJeff as well, because he has experience. I'll need more experience perhaps. Paul H K 06:23, 17 June 2008 (UTC) :::I'd be happy to do the job. McJeff 20:42, 17 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Well you got the job then. Dan the Man 1983 03:19, 18 June 2008 (UTC) :::::I dunno about myself, so what do you people think? Paul H K 09:06, 18 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::If this Wiki gets bigger with more users, then yes I'd vote you for admin, But at the moment for it's size, I think 2 admins are enough. Dan the Man 1983 09:35, 18 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::Is it the moment now that I get to be admin? I mean, I can't delete pages like Automobiles in Bully as a normal user but I can as a administrator. Paul H K 14:55, 20 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::Stick a deletion tag on it if you feel it needs to be deleted, This wiki is too small at the moment for 3 admins. If it needs another admin, then you'll be first choice Paul. Dan the Man 1983 15:02, 20 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::Or why not start a discussion and explain why it needs to be deleted, Its needs a good reason to be deleted too. Dan the Man 1983 15:09, 20 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::Admittedly, I was the one who created it, but looking at WP:N, I think it's not very notable. Paul H K 05:30, 21 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::: WP:N ? This isn't Wikipedia, Paul. Dan the Man 1983 07:15, 21 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::If you feel it dosen't belong, then stick a deletion tag on it. Dan the Man 1983 07:23, 21 June 2008 (UTC) Suggestion about quotes I was thinking. Back when we had the big version of the Bully wikipedia page, someone noted that we had so much dilogue lines in it, that it was a borderline copyright violation. I dunno if I agree with that or not, but I was thinking maybe it would be good to limit each character in the game to, say, 15 quoted lines. That might also make it better for including the good quotes (like Dan and "hey goddammit how can I kick your ass if you're not here?") and excluding generic ones like "Now I'm gonna kick your ass". Excluding maybe Russell because everything he says is quotable. Anyway, lets talk about it, what do you all guys think? McJeff 01:02, 18 June 2008 (UTC) :That is a very good idea. I think we should only have a few quotes for each heading, like fighting, conversing, knocked out, bullying, getting bullied. I don't think we should list all the quotes. Dan the Man 1983 03:26, 18 June 2008 (UTC) ::BTW the other students quotes section is a very good idea too, Actually I'm trying to find a quote for what Cornelius says about Ethan. Cornelius is the most vocal Nerd when it comes to the Bullies, I've added a quote on Russell's page about Russell pushing him into a puddle. But there is another quote he states about Ethan giving him a wedgie. Dan the Man 1983 03:48, 18 June 2008 (UTC) :::Yeah. Ideally I'd like to get the exact quote about Dan being Thad's brother, and the quote about Peanut being named Larry. Butthere's also good stuff with the girls talking shit about each other, or Melody talking about Johnny Vincent fighting Bif. McJeff 06:15, 18 June 2008 (UTC) *"You hear that Johnny and Bif are gonna fight each other"? is the quote. It needs to be put under conversing with other students on Melody's page. Dan the Man 1983 06:21, 18 June 2008 (UTC) My opinions on real reason why Bullies aint bothered with other cliques. I thought about this many times. I always thought it was because the other cliques are no match for Russell, and if they harmed a bully member, that he would beat them up. But it occured to me that maybe its because, the Bullies have no interest in the pecking order on campus, so the other cliques have no reason to fight them. Only the Nerds do, but that ain't down to pecking order, It's because the Bullies target them for bullying and torment. Whats everyone else's opinions on this? Dan the Man 1983 04:15, 18 June 2008 (UTC) :I think that's mostly right, although it's not like most of the bullies can fight, so I do think probably Russell is part of why no one ever picks on them. McJeff 06:14, 18 June 2008 (UTC) ::I think it's both reasons. BTW welcome aboard to Adminship. Dan the Man 1983 06:16, 18 June 2008 (UTC) Proposed Spray tag insults article discussion. I was thinking of adding an article listing the spray tag insults for each clique. However I wanted some opinions on it. Also maybe we should take a vote on whether a new article about them is needed or do we just add them to the cliques respective pages? Dan the Man 1983 06:27, 19 June 2008 (UTC) :My vote is: add to the clique's page. That way it'll be neater, and also there'll be less kilo/megabytes and/or GIGs taken up. Paul H K 10:19, 19 June 2008 (UTC) ::Okay so thats one vote against an article. Dan the Man 1983 03:29, 20 June 2008 (UTC) Wiki policy on youtube video's. Does anyone know the policy on using youtube video's ? I was thinking maybe we could upload video's to mission pages from youtube, If it's allowed through Wiki policy, I would use my own girlfriend's Bully clips from youtube. Dan the Man 1983 08:00, 20 June 2008 (UTC) :I don't know about it, but I remember a website that has clips of every single mission and class. You might want to use the site's clips, but of course as standard practice, you will have to ask for the owner's/cameraman's/player's permission. Paul H K 10:17, 20 June 2008 (UTC) "Notability" As this is a specificly Bully-oriented wiki, I don't believe that notability should be a question. Fanfiction characters shouldn't be permitted, and we need to be careful to avoid copyright problems (like recycling huge amounts of dialogue). We should also avoid in-depth strategy guides, as there's Gamefaqs for that. Other than that, we should write about anything about Bully, no matter how trivial. In support of this I'm going to write an article called two mystery jocks for the two jocks that appear in that one cutscene. McJeff 21:00, 22 June 2008 (UTC) :Fanfiction dosen't belong and if people start adding them, then I'm giving out warnings for vandalism. I don't wanna do that of course, But it's my job to keep the Wiki clean of vandalism and other things that don't belong. :I still want to know Wiki's policy on youtube video's, If they can be added then I will add a mission clip for each of the missions from my girlfriends collection from youtube. Dan the Man 1983 01:59, 23 June 2008 (UTC)